It has been estimated that 70% of adults have had a significant episode of back pain or chronic back pain emanating from a region of the spinal column or backbone. Many people suffering chronic back pain or an injury requiring immediate intervention resort to surgical intervention to alleviate their pain.
The spinal column or back bone encloses the spinal cord and consists of 33 vertebrae superimposed upon one another in a series which provides a flexible supporting column for the trunk and head. The vertebrae cephalad (i.e., toward the head or superior) to the sacral vertebrae are separated by fibrocartilaginous intervertebral discs and are united by articular capsules and by ligaments. The uppermost seven vertebrae are referred to as the cervical vertebrae, and the next lower twelve vertebrae are referred to as the thoracic, or dorsal, vertebrae. The next lower succeeding five vertebrae below the thoracic vertebrae are referred to as the lumbar vertebrae and are designated L1–L5 in descending order. The next lower succeeding five vertebrae below the lumbar vertebrae are referred to as the sacral vertebrae and are numbered S1–S5 in descending order. The final four vertebrae below the sacral vertebrae are referred to as the coccygeal vertebrae. In adults, the five sacral vertebrae fuse to form a single bone referred to as the sacrum, and the four rudimentary coccyx vertebrae fuse to form another bone called the coccyx or commonly the “tail bone”. The number of vertebrae is sometimes increased by an additional vertebra in one region, and sometimes one may be absent in another region.
Typical lumbar, thoracic and cervical vertebrae consist of a ventral or vertebral body and a dorsal or neural arch. In the thoracic region, the ventral body bears two costal pits for reception of the head of a rib on each side. The arch which encloses the vertebral foramen is formed of two pedicles and two lamina. A pedicle is the bony process which projects backward or anteriorly from the body of a vertebra connecting with the lamina on each side. The pedicle forms the root of the vertebral arch. The vertebral arch bears seven processes: a dorsal spinous process, two lateral transverse processes, and four articular processes (two superior and two inferior). A deep concavity, inferior vertebral notch, on the inferior border of the arch provides a passageway or spinal canal for the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The successive vertebral foramina surround the spinal cord. Articulating processes of the vertebrae extend posteriorly of the spinal canal.
The bodies of successive lumbar, thoracic and cervical vertebrae articulate with one another and are separated by intervertebral discs formed of fibrous cartilage enclosing a central mass, the nucleus pulposus that provides for cushioning and dampening of compressive forces to the spinal column. The intervertebral discs are anterior to the vertebral canal. The inferior articular processes articulate with the superior articular processes of the next succeeding vertebra in the caudal (i.e., toward the feet or inferior) direction. Several ligaments (supraspinous, interspinous, anterior and posterior longitudinal, and the ligamenta flava) hold the vertebrae in position yet permit a limited degree of movement.
The relatively large vertebral bodies located in the anterior portion of the spine and the intervertebral discs provide the majority of the weight bearing support of the vertebral column. Each vertebral body has relatively strong bone comprising the outside surface of the body and weak bone comprising the center of the vertebral body.
Various types of spinal column disorders are known and include scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually the lumbar spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in the lumbar or cervical spine) and other disorders, such as ruptured or slipped discs, generative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. Patients who suffer from such condition usually experience extreme and debilitating pain and often neurologic deficit in nerve function.
Approximately 95% of spinal surgery involves the lower lumbar vertebrate designated as the fourth lumbar vertebra (“L4”), the fifth lumbar vertebra (“L5”), and the first sacral vertebra (“S1”). Persistent low back pain is attributed primarily to degeneration of the disc connecting L5 and S1. There are two possible mechanisms whereby intervertebral disc lesions can instigate and propagate low back pain. The first theory proposes that the intervertebral disc itself produces pain through trauma or degeneration and becomes the primary source of low back pain. Proponents of this theory advocate removal of the painful disc to relieve the low back pain.
Two extensive procedures are available to remove the disc and fuse the adjacent vertebrae together. One method is to replace the disc with bone plugs by going through the spinal canal on either side of the central nerve bundle. This method requires extensive stripping of the paraspinal musculature. More importantly, there are extensive surgical manipulations within the spinal canal itself. Although the initial proponents of this approach report 90% excellent to good results, subsequent studies have been unable to obtain acceptable outcomes and recommend adding internal fixation to improve fusion rates.
The second procedure is the anterior lumbar fusion which avoids the morbidity posterior muscle stripping by approaching the spine through the abdomen. Surgeons experienced with this technique also report good to excellent patient results in 90% of cases performed. However, when generally used by practicing surgeons, the procedure was found to have a high failure rate of fusion. Attempts to increase the fusion rate by performing a posterior stabilization procedure have been successful, but the second incision increases the morbidity and decreases the advantages of the technique. Thus, the present surgical techniques available to remove and fuse painful lumbar discs are extensive operative procedures with potentially significant complications.
The other proposed mechanism for the intervertebral disc to cause low back pain concerns its affect on associated supportive tissues. The theory states that disc narrowing leads to stress on all of the intervertebral structures. These include the vertebral bodies, ligamentous supports, and facet joints. Surgeries designed to fuse and stabilize the intervertebral segment can be performed through the posterior approach. This is the original surgical procedure which was used to treat low back pain, and it also entails extensive muscular stripping and bone preparation.
There is no single procedure which is universally accepted to surgically manage low back pain patients. Although damaged discs and vertebral bodies can be identified with sophisticated diagnostic imaging, the surgical procedures are so extensive that clinical outcomes are not consistently satisfactory. Furthermore, patients undergoing presently available fusion surgery experience uncomfortable, prolonged convalescence.
A number of devices and techniques involving implantation of spinal implants to reinforce or replace removed discs and/or anterior portions of vertebral bodies and which mechanically immobilize areas of the spine assisting in the eventual fusion of the treated adjacent vertebrae have also been employed or proposed over the years In order to overcome the disadvantages of purely surgical techniques. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat the above described conditions and to relieve pain suffered by the patient. However, there are still disadvantages to the present fixation implants and surgical implantation techniques. The historical development of such implants is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,732, 5,514,180, and 5,888,223, for example, all incorporated herein by reference.
One technique for spinal fixation includes the immobilization of the spine by the use of spine rods of many different configurations that run generally parallel to the spine. Typically, the posterior surface of the spine is isolated and bone screws are first fastened to the pedicles of the appropriate vertebrae or to the sacrum and act as anchor points for the spine rods. The bone screws are generally placed two per vertebra, one at each pedicle on either side of the spinous process. Clamp assemblies join the spine rods to the screws. The spine rods are generally bent to achieve the desired curvature of the spinal column. Wires may also be employed to stabilize rods to vertebrae. These techniques are described further in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,661, for example, incorporated herein by reference.
These types of rod systems can be effective, but require a posterior approach and implanting screws into or clamps to each vertebra over the area to be treated. To stabilize the implanted system sufficiently, one vertebra above and one vertebra below the area to be treated are often used for implanting pedicle screws. Since the pedicles of vertebrae above the second lumbar vertebra (L2) are very small, only small bone screws can be used which sometimes do not give the needed support to stabilize the spine. These rods and screws and clamps or wires are surgically fixed to the spine from a posterior approach, and the procedure is difficult. A large bending moment is applied to such rod assemblies, and because the rods are located outside the spinal column, they depend on the holding power of the associated components which can pull out of or away from the vertebral bone.
In a variation of this technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,273 and 4,636,217 (both described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,899 incorporated herein by reference, two of three vertebrae are joined by surgically obtaining access to the interior of the upper and lower vertebral bodies through excision of the middle vertebral body. In the '899 patent, these approaches are referred to as “intraosseous” approaches, although they are more properly referred to as “interosseous” approaches by virtue of the removal of the middle vertebral body. The removal is necessary to enable a lateral insertion of the implant into the space it occupied so that the opposite ends of the implant can be driven upward and downward into the upper and lower vertebral bodies. These approaches are criticized as failing to provide adequate medial-lateral and rotational support in the '899 patent. In the '889 patent, an anterior approach is made, slots are created in the upper and lower vertebrae, and rod ends are fitted into the slots and attached to the remaining vertebral bodies of the upper and lower vertebrae by laterally extending screws.
A wide variety of anterior, extraosseous fixation implants, primarily anterior plate systems, have also been proposed or surgically used. One type of anterior plate system involves a titanium plate with unicortical titanium bone screws that lock to the plate and are placed over the anterior surface of a vertebral body. Another type of anterior plate system involves the use of bicortical screws that do not lock to the plate. The bone screws have to be long enough to bite into both sides of the vertebral body to gain enough strength to obtain the needed stability. These devices are difficult to place due to the length of the screws, and damage occurs when the screws are placed improperly.
A number of disc shaped replacements or artificial disc implants and methods of insertion have been proposed as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,180 and 5,888,223, for example. A further type of disc reinforcement or augmentation implant that has been clinically employed for spinal fusion comprises a hollow cylindrical titanium cage that is externally threaded and is screwed laterally into place in a bore formed in the disc between two adjacent vertebrae. Bone grafts from cadavers or the pelvis or substances that promote bone growth are then packed into the hollow center of the cage to encourage bone growth through the cage pores to achieve fusion of the two adjacent vertebrae. Two such cage implants and the surgical tools employed to place them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,732 and 5,700,291, for example. The cage implants and the associated surgical tools and approaches require precise drilling of a relatively large hole for each such cage laterally between two adjacent vertebral bodies and then threading a cage into each prepared hole. The large hole or holes can compromise the integrity of the vertebral bodies, and if drilled too posteriorly, can injure the spinal cord. The end plates of the vertebral bodies, which comprise very hard bone and help to give the vertebral bodies needed strength, are usually destroyed during the drilling. The cylindrical cage or cages are now harder than the remaining bone of the vertebral bodies, and the vertebral bodies tend to collapse or “telescope,” together. The telescoping causes the length of the vertebral column to shorten and can cause damage to the spinal cord and nerves that pass between the two adjacent vertebrae.
Methods and apparatus for accessing the discs and vertebrae by lateral surgical approaches are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,146. The intervening muscle groups or other tissues are spread apart by a cavity forming and securing tool set disclosed in the '146 patent to enable endoscope aided, lateral access to damaged vertebrae and discs and to perform corrective surgical procedures.
R. Johnsson et al. report the results of the use of biodegradable rods to augment posterolateral fusion of L5–S1 or L4–S1 in “Posterolateral lumbar fusion using facet joint fixation with biodegradeable rods: a pilot study” Eur Spine J 6:14–48′ (1997). In this surgical technique, the posterolateral surfaces of the lumbrosacral spine were exposed, and two canals were bored through facets of the vertebrae to be fused. A rod formed of self-reinforced polyglycolic acid composite material was inserted through each canal, and fixed by absorption of body fluids and expansion therein. While successful fusion of L5–S1 was reported in a number of cases, fusion of L4–S1 was unsuccessful or inadequate, and lateral surgical exposure and stripping of the vertebrae facets was still necessary.
A compilation of the above described surgical techniques and spinal implants and others that have been used clinically is set forth in certain chapters of the book entitled Lumbosacral and Spinopelvic Fixation, edited by Joseph Y. Margolies et al. (Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, 1996). Attention is directed particularly to Chapters 1, 2, 16, 18, 38, 42 and 44. In “Lumbopelvic Fusion” (Chapter 38 by Prof. Rene P. Louis, MD) techniques for repairing a spondylolisthesis, that is a severe displacement of L5 with respect to S1 and the intervening disc, are described and depicted. An anterior lateral exposure of L5 and S1 is made, a discectomy is performed, and the orientation of L5 to S1 is mechanically corrected using a reduction tool, if the displacement is severe. A fibula graft or metal Judet screw is inserted as a dowel through a bore formed extending caudally through L5 and into S1. Further spacer implants are placed in the space occupied by the extracted disc between L5 and S1. External bridge plates or rods are also optionally installed.
The posterolateral or anterior lateral approach is necessitated to correct the severe spondylolisthesis displacement using the reduction tool and results in tissue injury. Because of this approach and need, the caudal bore and inserted the Judet screw can only traverse L5 and S1.
The above-described spinal implant approaches involve highly invasive surgery that laterally exposes the anterior or posterior portions of the vertebrae to be supported or fused. Extensive muscular stripping and bone preparation can be necessary. As a result, the spinal column can be further weakened and/or result in surgery induced pain syndromes. Thus, presently used surgical fixation and fusion techniques involving the lower lumbar vertebrae suffer from numerous disadvantages. It is preferable to avoid the lateral exposure to correct less severe spondylolisthesis and other spinal injuries or defects affecting the lumbar and sacral vertebrae and discs.
A wide variety of orthopedic implants have also been proposed or clinically employed to stabilize broken bones or secure artificial hip, knee and finger joints. Frequently, rods or joint supports are placed longitudinally within longitudinal bores made in elongated bones, e.g., the femur. A surgical method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,137 for stabilizing a broken femur or other long bones using an elongated rod and resorbable cement. To accomplish a placement of a rod into any single bone, an end of a bone is exposed and a channel is drilled from the exposed end to the other end. Thereafter, a hollow rod is inserted, and resorbable cement is injected through the hollow rod, so as to provide fixation between the distal end of the rod and the cancellous tissue that surrounds the rod. A cement introducer device can also be used for the injection of cement. A brief reference is made in the '137 patent to the possibility of placing rods in or adjacent to the spine in the same manner, but no particular approach or devices are described.
The present invention has at least one objective of providing a practical and advantageous system, method and tools for accessing the spinal vertebrae to repair or augment damaged vertebrae and discs or to insert spinal implants in various manners that overcome the above described disadvantages of posterior and anterior lateral approaches thereto and minimize surgical trauma to the patient.